


Ротатор

by fagocitiruyu



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Fix-It, M/M, POV First Person, Prequel, Sequel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagocitiruyu/pseuds/fagocitiruyu
Summary: По правде сказать, я не так себе представлял нашу вторую первую встречу.Между тобой и Нилом огромная пропасть. Тебе шестнадцать. И ты редкостный мудак.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 27





	Ротатор

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milacola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milacola/gifts).



— У тебя есть две минуты до появления копов.

По правде сказать, я не так себе представлял нашу вторую первую встречу. 

Между тобой и Нилом огромная пропасть. Тебе шестнадцать. И ты редкостный мудак.

— Ты блефуешь. Я сработал чисто. Откуда бы им знать?

Впрочем, я ничем не лучше. 

— Это я их вызвал.

— Зачем?

— Затем, что ты либо сядешь, либо согласишься работать на меня.

— Ты конченый гандон!

— Поверь, мы подружимся.

Вдалеке слышатся звуки сирен. Ты растерян и судорожно изобретаешь третий путь. Ты очень талантливый, поэтому на этот раз мне пришлось дать тебе только 2 минуты. Время на моих часах двигается в обратном направлении. Я слышу твой обреченный вздох. Попался.

— Ладно, хорошо. Я согласен. 

Ты смотришь на меня тяжелым взглядом. Ты умный. И не ждёшь от меня ничего хорошего.

— Не возражаешь?

Прекрасно понимаю, что возражаешь. Но молча позволяешь сцепить нас наручниками. Твои пальцы совсем ледяные. Не знаю, зачем вообще я обращаю на это внимание. 

Мы выходим через парадный вход и садимся в припаркованную у тротуара машину. Полицейские мигалки с оглушительными воплями проносятся мимо.

— Вызвал их на другой адрес.

Думаю, мое слабое место ты вычислил еще в доме, и уже чувствую, как ты заряжаешь мне с локтя в нос. Пластик деформируется под ударом и больно врезается в кожу. Я задерживаю дыхание и вырубаю тебя, испытывая при этом слишком сильное удовольствие. Такое же, как от свежего глотка воздуха из новой кислородной маски. 

Мимо проносятся каменные джунгли и зеленеющие островки парков. Твои глаза закрыты, светлые ресницы вздрагивают в беспокойном сне. В эту минуту ты чудовищно напоминаешь _его_. В этом инвертированном мире я не до конца понимаю, что чувствую по этому поводу.

**

Я даю тебе время освоиться в доме. Мы не разговариваем. Нам некуда торопиться. Между тобой и Нилом бездонная пропасть. Годы тренировок. Километры слов. Сотни спецопераций. Впереди так много работы, что я даже не в силах этого осмыслить. А ведь я кое-что понимаю в энтропии и времени.

Ловлю себя на том, что избегаю твоего общества. Ты меня _раздражаешь_.

Ты решаешься заговорить на третий день. Смотришь на меня из-под бровей. У тебя холодные глаза, под тяжестью взгляда хочется провалиться сквозь землю. Ты плохо спишь и снова выглядишь старше своих лет.

— Слушай, мужик. Эта неопределенность мне сильно расшатывает нервы, так что давай начистоту. Я реально устал и просто хочу знать. Печень? Лёгкое? Всё сразу? Эскорт-услуги? 

— Ты думаешь, я собираюсь пустить тебя на органы?

— Ты постоянно ходишь с кислородной маской, подбираешь меня на улице и тащишь в этот филиал Алькатраса. И ты, и я прекрасно знаем, что никто меня не хватится. Так что просвети меня, будь добр.

— Ты думал, я собираюсь пустить тебя на органы, и всё равно сел в мою тачку?

— Думал, что от тебя сбежать будет проще, чем из тюрьмы.

Улица избавила тебя от иллюзий.Ты не веришь в добро и правильно делаешь. Ты не веришь в то, что я хороший человек или что это — твой пропуск в лучшую жизнь. Я тоже в это не верю.

— Хочу, чтобы ты угнал для меня самолёт.

Некоторое время ты смотришь на меня как на имбецила, а затем очень терпеливо, практически по слогам объясняешь. Как для маленьких детей:

— Я домушник. Немного разбираюсь в замках и сигналках. Могу вскрыть что-то простенькое типа входной двери или гаража. Магазина, если поднатаскаться. Не вопрос. Самолеты? Видел только по телеку. Я не то что угнать не смогу, меня не пустят даже к гейтам, потому что у меня тупо нет документов.

— Так будет не всегда.

— Ты какой-то фанатик, да? Я же вижу, что ты при бабле. Ты, наверняка, можешь нанять для этого, ну, я не знаю. Кого угодно? 

— Я не доверяю кому угодно.

— Но доверяешь мне?

— Не сейчас, но позже.

— Хорошо, я подыграю. Позже это когда? Без пятнадцати три?

— Через восемь лет, сто двенадцать дней одиннадцать часов и семь минут.

— У тебя проблемы с головой, — ты произносишь это без вопросительной интонации.

Я не собираюсь с тобой спорить. 

**

— Ты только что выкопал саркофаг со жратвой? 

Я тащу его в дом, пока ты ошиваешься вокруг без дела. Тебя больше не интересует выживешь ли ты и зачем мне самолет. Тебя интересует, что же за ебанина вокруг происходит. 

Прекрасно тебя понимаю. 

И ничего не рассказываю. Мне кажется, ты пока не готов. 

**

В какой-то из дней ты решаешь, что в моём кабинете можно найти ответы. Я слишком расслабился. Я привык к тому, что ты еще ничего не умеешь. 

Я забыл о замках.

Ты успеваешь сделать единственный микро вдох перед тем, как я вытаскиваю тебя. Всю следующую неделю мы с Лорой ищем способы тебя откачать. Я дежурю у твоей кровати, когда ты приходишь в себя.

— Что ты такое? — спрашиваешь первым делом вместо “где я” или “что со мной”.

Мокрая дорожка на моей щеке стремительно высыхает в обратном направлении. Позже ты скажешь, что списал это все на действие препаратов. 

**

Со временем я понимаю, что не хочу быть для тебя надзирателем, и перестаю запирать двери. Ты предсказуемо сбегаешь. Я не пытаюсь тебя искать. Но зачем-то продолжаю перебирать досье тех, кто мог бы тебя подготовить.

Ты не оставил мне ни одной подсказки, Нил. Кроме той, что умрешь за меня, если потребуется. 

С каждым новым днём я всё меньше понимаю, зачем это всё было нужно.

С каждым днём я всё большое понимаю, что не хочу быть для тебя надзирателем. Нянькой. Наставником. Нанимателем. Я хочу быть для тебя никем.

Какая-то часть меня очень хочет, чтобы ты никогда сюда не возвращался. 

**

Погода хмурая, и на Саутбанк Скат Спейс безлюдно. Впервые за долгое время я могу находиться среди людей, не опасаясь нервных инвертированных жестов. Я адаптировался и вписываю себя в эту реальность как нативная реклама в образовательные передачи. Заметно, только если знать, что ищешь.

Ты подсаживаешься на лавочку, будто отходил за кофе, а не пропадал неделями черти где. Ты выглядишь взбудораженным. На тебе какой-то глупо повязанный легкий шарф. Смотреть зябко.

— Так, — вместо приветсвия выпаливаешь ты. — У меня есть пара соображений на эту тему. CPT-симметрия? Лоренц-инвариантность?

— Немного контекста не помешало бы.

— Не валяй дурака. Сначала я думал, что ты болен. А потом, когда вдохнул в твоем кабинете, до меня дошло, что дело не в тебе, а в воздухе. У него как будто противоположная чётность. Я прав?

— Понятия не имею. Из нас двоих это у тебя степень по физике. Я в этом слабо разбираюсь.

— У меня нет степени по физике.

— Это не надолго.

Какое-то время ты молчишь. В твоих глазах отражаются все возможные смыслы. Мне кажется, я слышу скрип крутящихся шестеренок. Я больше не вижу той жесткости, которая тебя переполняла. В тебе что-то изменилось.

— Я почему-то уверен, что серьезно пожалею об этом, — произносишь ты наконец. — Какой самолет нужно угнать?

Мне хочется сказать, что ты совершаешь ошибку. Сделка отменяется, расходимся по домам. 

Господи боже, Нил. Зачем же ты вернулся?

**

Это уже произошло. Какая разница. Это _уже_ случилось.

Я ношу в себе твои слова как мантру и защитный оберег. Каждый раз, когда смотрю на тебя, ты всё больше походишь на _него_. Время обратимо и необратимо. Ты становишься им. Тебя приняли в Кембридж, у тебя отличная успеваемость и блестящие перспективы. 

“Могли бы быть”, — напоминаю я себе.

Если бы в твоей жизни не появился я.

Иногда ты смотришь так, как будто знаешь все ответы. Как будто все уравнения сходятся, даже если ответом значится пустое множество.

В доме теперь две пары масок. Для меня и для тебя. Я не закрываю кабинет. Иногда ты приносишь мне выпить диетическую колу. Я уже не помню, как относился к ней до встречи с тобой.

Это такое странное чувство. 

Как будто любил всегда.

**

Тебя вербуют уже на втором курсе. Ты склоняешься к Ми-6, и я горячо поддерживаю.

Поэтому в итоге ты принимаешь предложение ЦРУ.

Просто нелепо. Я самый неэффективный в мире Протагонист.

**

На каждой твоей спецоперации у меня есть глаза и уши. На некоторых из них я присутствую лично. 

В этот раз мы отстреливаемся уже полчаса в ожидании подкрепления. Наша задача — держать периметр. Над головой пролетают ошметки стены, кирпичная крошка скапливается в складках формы. Мы отстреливаемся короткими очередями. Боеприпасы практически на нуле. Командование говорит, что нужно выиграть время.

Дурацкое выражение. 

Стена стремительно стачивается под обстрелом. Мы сползаем всё ниже к земле.

Ты выдергиваешь чеку и бросаешь им навстречу гранату. Я накрываю тебя собой практически инстинктивно. Мое лицо плотно скрыто под шлемом, твой визор немного приподнят. Ты смотришь совсем как он. Спокоен, собран, расслаблен.

— Так значит только при таких обстоятельствах ты способен на близость, — улыбаешься ты, обнимая меня как будто мы не на провальной спецоперации и вот-вот сдохнем, а тихо-уютно расположились в гостиной и немного забываем следить за сюжетом штампованного ромкома. 

Граната наконец раздирает повисшую тишину ослепляющей взрывной волной.

Ты просто невыносимый. Неуместный. И не вовремя.

И я пиздец как тебя люблю.

**

На церемонии много народа. Упрямый испепеляющий шар на небе безжалостно засвечивает лицо каждого спикера.

Тебе двадцать чеыре. И сегодня ты получаешь свою степень по физике. А я умираю от разрыва сердца. Восемь лет назад ты был единственным человеком, которому я готов был доверить свою жизнь. Сегодня ты единственный, кого я и близко не хочу подпускать к этому дерьму.

Лора говорила, что свобода воли возможна. 

Если не для этого, то для чего вообще?

С момента того разговора прошло много лет. И я близок к тому, чтобы перерасставить приоритеты.

— Доктор Нил, — говорю я. — Мои поздравления.

Ты обнимаешь меня. Так тепло и солнечно. Мне начинает представляться, что я мог бы обойтись без кислорода. Что инвертированный воздух этой вселенной мог бы сгодиться и для меня.

— Все нормально?

У тебя редкая способность беспокоиться. Задавать вопрос так, чтобы сразу отпускало. 

“Всё нормально?”, “Голова еще не болит?”, “Так не больно?”. 

— Я просто очень рад. Горжусь тобой.

— Если бы не ты…

— Я знаю. 

Это уже произошло. Какая разница. Всё это _уже_ случилось.

— Ты точно решил не продолжать академическую карьеру?

— Только если попрут из ЦРУ, — смеешься ты.

Я воздерживаюсь от комментариев. Каждое мое слово приводит тебя туда, куда я так стараюсь не сворачивать. Наша первая встреча состоится через неделю. Я всё ещё не знаю, как приступить к инструктажу. 

Ты берешь меня за руку, и я как-то по-мальчишески в стотысячный раз цепляюсь за этот простой жест. После стольких лет твои прикосновения всё ещё крепко бьют по мозгам. Это просто нелепо быть настолько влюбленным в моем-то возрасте.

— В тот день, когда я сбежал, кое-что произошло, — ты начинаешь издалека. — Вернее, я кое-что нашел. Два конверта. Один для меня, а другой — для тебя. В моём, помимо прочего, было сказано отдать тебе второй сегодня. 

— Что в нём?

— Освобождение.

Нетерпеливо надрываю за край и вытряхиваю содержимое. Мне на ладонь соскальзывает подвеска на оранжевой толстой нитке. 

Надпись на ней гласит: “Время — не проблема. Проблема выбраться живым.”

— Что это значит? — спрашиваешь ты.

Я, кажется, понимаю не сразу. Стою и пялюсь, как дурак, на хорошо известные мне буквы. На эту знакомую фразу. Соображаю, при чем здесь Мумбаи. Проходит какое-то неприличное количество жестких резиновых секунд, прежде чем до меня, наконец, доходит весь смысл. 

— Это значит, — отвечаю я, цепко переплетая наши пальцы, так что на них вспыхивают светлые пятна, — что всё уже произошло. Вопрос только в том, когда ты начнёшь своё обратное путешествие.

Ты не понял ни слова и улыбаешься как-то растеряно. Но сейчас это не важно. Я, кажется, впервые за эти долгие годы позволяю себе насладиться роскошью быть живым, быть рядом и наконец остаюсь с тобой в _здесь и сейчас. По-настоящему_.

**

В старом городе густо слоняются толпы туристов. Кафе переполнены. Жизнь без наушников и кислородной маски кажется такой обнаженной и гипер-реальной. Воздух — тугим, запах свежего кофе — сверхплотным.

Мы выиграли битву, но не войну. Новые инвертированные предметы продолжаются сыпаться в наш мир. Я заказываю тебе водку с тоником, ты опаздываешь на 15 минут. 

Время не проблема.

Я по-глупому приподнимаюсь со стула как джентльмены при виде красивой дамы, когда ты заходишь на террасу. Ты выглядишь ослепительно, и я не сразу замечаю, что ты тоже немного постарел. Годы тебе к лицу.

— Не утомился меня дожидаться? — весело спрашиваешь ты, усаживаясь напротив в плетеное кресло.

— Ничуть, — отзываюсь я, потому что ты снова используешь на мне эту свою магию вне Хогвартса. — Взял тебе водку с тоником.

— Я не пью на работе, — возражаешь ты.

— Еще как пьёшь.

**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на марафон флаффа.  
> Заявка была такой:  
> Как насчет боевого флафа? Типа, ситуация: вокруг происходит какое-то дерьмо. типа они на какой-то военной операции, или кого-нить обворовывают, или в процессе убийства, ну тыпонела. И в этот момент что-то взрывается или еще что-то травмоопасное почти происходит с одним а второй такой ой ебать время пофлафиться малыш ты чуть не помер госпади.
> 
> С флафом у меня сами видите как. С марафонами получше.


End file.
